


Bullet for a Beau

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hiding from the Enemy, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: "It was hard to read his expression when he looked at her again. There was awe there, yes. And yet, there was something deeper as well, something… more..."





	Bullet for a Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: If you are open to prompts then Garcy please from the list of prompts you reblogged - 68. Sex in a crisis situation & 60\. Bed-sharing & 42\. Accidental stimulation & 53\. Hurt/comfort. I enjoy reading your writing on Tumblr & AO3 :) 
> 
> ***This used to be part of a multi-chapter fic. After requests, I decided to divide it and repost as individual works in a series.

“Lucy, there is no need to fuss. It’s just a graze.” Flynn said, as Lucy cracked open the first aid kit and motioned for him to sit down on the only wooden chair that was available in the tiny cabin they happened upon. “Also, what happened to not bringing modern stuff to the past?” Flynn laughed, a mocking expression on his face. The first aid kit was more of a Medical Emergency Kit- and a violation of the rules. However, Lucy figured their luck would run dry eventually- ahem, Rufus- so she took it upon herself to create this monstrous Caboodle of medical supplies. It was designed to contain everything they might need splints, medications, and IVs- even supplies for a battlefield blood transfusion. It also had surgical tools and an actual First Aid Kit, which is what Lucy had been looking for.

“Graze or not,” She said definitively, “we are cleaning it out, and you are getting an antibiotic booster- we do not have a Salem repeat.” She was referring to her infection she so lovingly received from a dirty dagger in the arm.

“Aww, you do care!” Flynn said, chuckling. Lucy lit the kerosene lamp she had found and struggled to find the words- or more so, the tone she should use.

“Of course, I care.” She said the words came out softer than intended. Flynn didn’t say anything to that, but she could feel his eyes on her. She met his gaze, and his eyes burrowed into hers. Slowly, a faint smile spread over him, and Lucy saw it in his eyes first- the sparkle, the innocence, the sheer adoration- and she felt a fiery flip in her lower belly. “Right.” She said, breaking the trance and continuing her pursuit of the proper items.

They had found the cabin a few miles south of the location where a violent gang had ambushed them. Lucy had yelled to Wyatt and Rufus to run in the opposite direction and meet in town the next day. Lucy began to consider why they were attacked- and then she noticed Flynn's gaze hovering on her again. Lately, his looks had fiery and wanting- and Lucy found herself wondering where they could lead... But now was not the time. To calm herself, she changed the subject.

“At least it wasn’t Emma,” Lucy said, after clearing her throat. Flynn’s gaze fell to the floor, he nodded in agreement, taking a cue from her. “I mean, for once, we have the jump on her. The thugs that tried to kill you were probably human traffickers- not associates of hers.” She paused, trying to decide how to tell him what she needed to do next without sounding like she was trying to seduce him.

“Well, Let’s get that shirt off- so I can clean the wound... May I? Help you, that is…” Suddenly, her tongue was like sandpaper, and her face hot as embers.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Flynn said with his coy, trouble-making smile. He seemed to hold his breath as Lucy reached out to slowly unfasten the buttons on his shirt. As she focused on the task at hand with more intensity than required, there was too much tension- she couldn’t look at him right now. He wasn’t playing by the same rules; she felt his eyes on her. She helped him out of his burgundy button-down, and he was left with just a white tank top. Slowly, she began to clean out the wound. Realizing she couldn’t help herself from staring at his sturdy frame, she tried not to admire him too much. She allowed herself no more than just a short glance here or there- all the while, the warmth was spreading farther than just her cheeks.

“Human traffickers?” Flynn said, mulling it over, pulling Lucy back into orbit. “You mean they were going to try and… take you? Like to sell you into prostitution? That kind of human trafficker?”

“It's far too common in this time in history, especially out here, where the law doesn't seem to apply to everyone.” She was unsure if his deep, angry sounding breaths were a result of her cleaning the wound or a protectiveness he had over her.

“After we finish with Emma- and damn it, we will get her tomorrow, Lucy- after that, I will hunt them down, and destroy every last one of them.” He growled.

As she finished dressing his wound vibrant image of Garcia Flynn ripping the heads off the troupe of 5 cowardly, spindly-spined men flitted through her mind. Although the idea was gruesome, Lucy found a sense of endearment that he would go through such trouble for her. When he continued to rage a bit, she tried to reassure him. She walked around to face him and moved to put both of her hands on his shoulders. Just in time, she recalled his wounded shoulder, and placed her hands on his cheeks instead, cupping them tenderly.

“Hey, it’s ok. I am right here- see, they didn’t get me.” She said softly. Flynn, who had been looking at the ground, brought his face up to look at her. Placing his hands over hers, he leaned into her touch, savoring it. Lucy’s chest tightened at the gesture. Flynn looked at her with an expression that was just for her- his eyes reminded her of a puppy dog- so trusting, so kind. She wondered how she ever could have been angry at him or afraid of him — my, how things had changed.

“I am more concerned with you anyway. You’re the one that got shot.” She reminded him. At that, his expression turned somber.

“Lucy, if you hadn’t of pushed me out of the way, you know it would have been my chest instead-" He swallowed hard, "I would have been dead on the spot. Thank you. For saving me. Again.” He spoke the words with such gravity. “Oh, and I didn’t know you could have that sort of strength- enough to take me down… It was. Impressive.” On the last word, his accent seemed thick and rich- teeming with electricity. What he said was true, when Lucy saw the man aiming a gun at Flynn, she had lunged centering all her strength on his hips to take him down. Once on the ground, she grabbed his firearm out of his waistcoat pocket and shot down the assailant- Taking him down without reservation. When she turned to check on Flynn, she was half laying on top of him and found him holding his arm. That was when they ran.

“I just- I knew I couldn’t lose you. I can’t lose you.” She said, feeling naked because of the sheer honesty of her words. “You’re not expendable, Garcia, not to me.”

“Thank you, Lucy.” Lucy’s stomach did another flip as she relished the way he said her name, _Loocy_  so thick with emotion. She usually only heard him say it that way when he was angry. But he wasn’t now, and it felt good. Lucy stepped forward, he closed his eyes, drinking in her touch.

It was hard to read his expression when he looked at her again. There was awe there, yes. But there was something more profound as well. As Lucy brushed her thumbs over his jawline, he made an audible gulp, and Lucy saw his Adam's apple bob- How could that be so… hot, she wondered. Looking at his face again, she got lost in his expression. It was so peaceful, and Lucy couldn’t help but be filled with warmth. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. It was slight- a whisper of a promise. She was fishing for an invitation or a rejection. She prayed for the former.

Flynn seemed frozen at first, so she tried a second time- this time pressing her lips fully on his. His hands flew up to catch her shoulders, he pushed her back slightly and looked her in the eyes, as if seeing whether or not she had kissed him of her own volition. When he decided she was in her right mind and did indeed want him, he allowed her to crash into him. His hands sprawled along her back, her arms slinking around his neck, and her hands caught in his hair.

Their kiss was heavy, deep and wanting. After a while, he broke the kiss, bringing his hands back up to touch her face, Flynn's tongue smoothed over his bottom lip as his fingers traced along her cheeks and then her lips with his thumbs- He was memorizing her. Now, it was her turn to melt into his touch- easy. It was easy. Lucy thought to herself.

His hands trailed from her face down her neck, one settling there, the other making its way to her waist. He pulled her closer; Lucy could feel his legs brush either side of her thighs. Flynn was still sitting in the chair, while Lucy stood between his legs, slightly hunched, to even out their height, The pair kissed until they were both out of breath. When they came apart for air, Lucy settled her lips on his forehead. She could feel his breathing in the hollow of her throat, the warmth of it causing her chest to warm as well. Lucy pulled him into a full embrace, she wanted to feel secure, knowing that there was still something good in her life- and it was right there, in her arms. However, it seemed that she would find more than just an innocent embrace. With her body against his, she could feel him against her. Her gasp when she thought it was too loud to be ignored. As she considered it, something deep inside Lucy throbbed and the last threads of her self-control were slipping away. Pulling him back into a kiss, She moaned as he gripped her hips tight.

For the first time, they were alone, without the threat of someone walking in on them. Lucy decided to shut down the part of her that is always buzzing about consequences. Pushing her hips against his hardness, she let him know what she wanted. Flynn gave low growl in response- one that vibrated from Lucy’s lips to her toes. Flynn pulled her as close as possible to him- in acceptance. Finding the ties on her dress, he loosened them one by one, until her outer layer- a simple visiting dress- was ready to fall off. Like an ear of corn at harvest, Lucy shucked it.

Lucy moved to nip at Flynn’s neck as he made away with her corset. Breathing in deeply, she felt a sense of freedom- any discomfort now gone, she could now fully enjoy his brushes and grazes above her chemise. Lucy made to take off her last layer. However, Flynn stopped her. A burning glint in his eyes. He had plans for her- she could feel it.

Flynn stood and took in the sight of her. Lucy blushed furiously under his attentive gaze- it was almost unbearable. She looked away, hoping it would take away the intense pressure his eyes put on her. The way he looked at her, Lucy loved it. She loved him. But it was like burning alive- being so close to him, it was so raw, so real. She wondered if it were possible for her insides to catch fire.

Slowly, he walked around her, never taking his eyes off her. She could feel him behind her. He gently swept her hair to the side and laid it over her shoulder.

Delicately, deliberately he drew a line down the curve of her neck with a finger and laid his lips there. Momentarily it seemed somewhat vampiric. But Lucy didn’t mind. She would give him her life source if he wanted it- if he needed it. He continued to muse at her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear, and then behind it. Lucy felt a shiver as a moan of approval escaped. Flynn then slowly ghosted his fingers over her upper legs, then her back cheeks, her hips, her waist. He took his time, smoothing over every part, making more intense the ache that was now present in the areas that wanted him most.

Lucy hadn’t noticed it yet, but she was panting and waiting for him to touch her in the most intimate spots. She leaned into him, an invitation he accepted, as he brought his rough-hewn hands up to hold her soft, delicate breasts. “Mmmm…” Lucy could hear herself moaning, but she didn’t care, it felt so good. He pulled her closer to him. She felt his desire against the small of her back. Finishing his task of pleasing her breasts, he brought his right hand down her abdomen again. He paused at her lower belly. Lucy hoped he wasn’t reconsidering.

“It’s okay,” she said. Her voice was quiet and breathy. She put one hand over his as it laid on her breast, and pushed it harder against herself. She then traced his south-facing arm with her other hand and gave it an encouraging nudge. “I want this… I want you.” She said as she craned her neck to kiss him. Following her lead, he slowly reached to cup her fullness. Gently, he stroked her sensitive lips with his rough fingers. Though gentle it was, Lucy still had a jolt of electricity sent through her. Her neck tilted back in reflex, and Flynn began to kiss it again, he explored her folds and found her core. First with one finger, then with two, he stroked her. Finding her sensitive spot, he pushed on it, and for a moment, Lucy thought she might faint.

Lucy had many sexual partners in the past, but no one had taken the time to explore her like this. As if she were a world in and of herself. The way Flynn touched her, memorized her, it felt like it was some type of worship. She didn’t altogether mind it. But, she did make a mental note to do the same for him later.

As her thoughts drifted back to the man who was stroking her, she noticed he now had his other hand following the first. When that one took the place of the other, he made his way to her clit. He touched it lightly first, just a test. Lucy’s legs twitched in reflex. Using three fingers, he messaged in waves from the root of her clit, to the hood. As he hit every tiny nerve, waves of pleasure rose like a tide- she felt it first in her toes, then up her legs, her center, her waist, her breasts her neck. She rocked against his hand, losing control as her pleasure took over, and began to evolve into orgasmic waves, she put one hand behind her head, to hold Flynn as he kissed and sucked on her. Her other hand- having a mind of its own, of course- flew to her breast, kneading it to increase her pleasure.

“Please…” she whispered as Flynn hummed against her neck. “Please, Garcia…” He then pressed his hand firmly against her clit, and shortly after that, she shattered beneath his touch.   


For what seemed like a long while, he held her up. As she recovered she turned around, she was small against him, and he held her tenderly. Once she felt more grounded, she began to loosen his belt. When he tensed, Lucy looked him in the eye, “I need you inside me. Now. Please?” He smiled faintly and said, “of course.” With his pants and briefs off and his tank gone, he pulled off her chemise. He took her in, as she took him in- both having a sense that the other was forbidden fruit. Wrapping one arm around her, he pulled her up and onto him, her legs instinctively perching on his hips. He tried to find the closest place to set her. The bed was farther away than he would like, and the chair too low. So, the wall is.

They crashed into the wall, neither of them giving it a second thought. Aligning himself with Lucy's entrance, Flynn slowly filled her. As he did so, her neck tilted back, and she bit her bottom lip, as her eyes shut. Flynn could have sworn he heard her moan and whisper “oh, fuck.” Being careful with his movements, he pulled himself back a little, and then thrust back in. Gathering  herself, she met his gaze and smiled, then began to rock her hips with him. They moved together in an erotic rhythm. 

Flynn held her tight, as he pumped in and out of her, feeling her tighten around him like a vice. It wasn’t until Lucy beckoned him to make her come that he situated them so that he could put his thumb on her clit. Her moaning increased, and she tightened even more around him- she was on the edge. Flynn could feel he was close, too.

“Come for me, Lucy.” He whispered, and on cue, she fell apart for him, which caused him to fall right after her.

_ “Oh, my god,” _  She groaned, voice light with laughter. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Flynn felt a tenderness for her that he had never felt for anyone before. An emotion that was just for Lucy, as if she were made for him, and he for her. He held her- a precious goddess in his arms. Flynn could feel her pulsating around him, giving him life- it took a while for her to stop.

When she finished, Flynn kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, neck. They were small pecks of appreciation, doting. He brought his forehead to rest on hers.


End file.
